Warriors Peace
by Chaos Infintium
Summary: Every has died in an epic battle, a wish is presented and the past can be cahnged bt can it be changed for the better or will it turn into a far worse future then it was.


The area was a giant crystalline landscape, the only thing maring it was a spire of sorts that rose straight into the air.  
Its base stretched over a two mile diameter, it was perfectly smooth on all four sides. Though on closer inspection of the top over Six hundred feet up on each of the four sides perfect etched into the crystal as those it was grown that way were names.  
Each name was of a fighter lost or an innocent, someone that had fought and sacrificed themselves not just for this planet but for the universe itself, this spire was a memory to those lost.

We see a man with wings slowly ascending towards the top in a few moments to where the words were etched. He ran a hand over the names seeming to remember each and every single person that was lost in that great battle. Then he came to patch of names that struke a deep chord inside of him, he began to read them aloud.

"Ryouga Hibiki, Usagi Tsukino, Lina Inverse, Katsuhito/Yosho Masaki, Ryoko and Washu Habuki, and all the others…It's been so long since I've been here, so long since I've seen them, and yet I still see them and hear their voices every so often." Said the man.  
His eyes lowered to another group of names, these we're people that fought with him on that infamous days, their blood still seemed to run through his fingers as their dieing words still echoed in his head. "Ono Tofu, Mousse, Setsuna Meiou, Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, Happousai, Saffron, King Herb, Son Goku..." his voice dropping to an inaudible whisper, crys streaming from his eyes "dear gods I wish I could join them, or at least visit them, but no I'm cursed to live the way I am till the end. I can't change things if I wanted to could I?" he seemed to ask the pillar itself. Receiving no answer he turned only to come face to face with a pair of well developed breast barely contained in a skimpy top, the breasts lead upward to a beautiful face adorned with platinum hair and very odd tattoos on the woman's face. Her over all appearance reminded him of something that could be seen in a strip club, though her aura spoke volumes to him about who and what she was.

"What do you want goddess?" he asked sharply, his sorrow fastly burned away

"My aren't we friendly? I came to give you something however before that... I'll introduce myself!" she said in a cheery voice "I'm The Goddess Urd, goddess of the past, class one, unlimited, I'm here to grant you a wish!"

The emotions playing across his face spoke of his skeptism. The many of the gods who hadn't fought with him had cast him aside when they turned away from him in the Great War. So in return he attacked many gods and demons in retaliation, this lead to a very nasty scene when several gods and demons attacked him at once, though he survived and they did too but barely... He was very wary of the divine, even nowadays they seemed to still mock him, but this was low, offering him a wish, yeah right he was no fool.

"You have nothing to worry about from me... I'm legitimate and on the level, I'm not here to cause a fight or anything. I'm here because something in the Yggdrasil System deemed your worthy enough of a wish, though when I looked at your file it seems you are worthy enough for a couple in your existence……." Said Urd "Your wish can be for almost anything, the only exceptions is bring the dead back, world domination, and a few other things. Though you could almost do all that by yourself couldn't you?"

"Yeah right, why would Kami-sama, the bastard that he is, finally decide to give me a wish? Last time we met the fallout alone left a few gods dead didn't it? How could I ever qualify for a wish….thats just fucking absurd! Why i outta..." said the man he was about to continue when Urd interrupted him

"Well you might not freaking like it but it's the truth, you can have anything, what ever you wish for." She replied

"Yeah well if that's true then I wish to go back to the beginning and change everything that's lead up to this point, to change the world from becoming this hell hole, to save the lives of my friends, and to be able to fight the way I can now back then……." He would have continued but the woman began to glow brightly

"Wish Granted" was all she said

The man began to fade form existence and as he faded only these words ere made coherent "OH SHIT!"

"I'm glad I could grant him that wish, he's deserved it, to bad I'll never get to see him again, but the sacrifices we make sometimes….." Urd turned to the spire and went the side on the left and floated down to a few names. They read 'Belldandy, Keiichei, Skuld, Mara, Morrigan, Lillith, and Raijin.' She placed her hand on slab and began to weep the only words that came out were "Good luck Saotome, the gods are pulling for you…I'm pulling for you, I want my sisters to rest in peace, don't you fail" with this she fell on the slab and began to cry uncontrollably as the sun rested on the horizon. Near the bottom of the great spire was podium made of a black obsidian, carved into it was red letters that read:

'These names are the friends, the family, and fellows and innocence that fought and died along side Ranma Saotome. This Spire was constructed in their name by his own hands, a living reminder to those that have come and gone that when the light and dark fade and Evil reigns seeking to instate an unjust order that the thing that only can fight that is a greater evil but fuelled by the human spirit and the great unpredictable factor known as chaos. These turned the tides on the battle. May the gods and men of the universe never forget this.'

Disclaimer Well I'm writing something new to help me get back into swing of my other fic, hopefully it will work. Umm this disclaimer is a big one since one of my favorites fanfcition writers is being attacked by an American dubbing company for using their characters…big mess all that's ended up so far is his site and fics are gone. And he's most likely being sued so yeah heavy on the disclaimer form here on out.

All anime charaters belong to their respective animes:

Dark Stalkers

Slayers

Ah/OH my goddess

Ranma ½

Dragon ballz

Tenchi Muyo/Universe/inTokyo

Sailor Moon

Inuyasha

And others when I add them in


End file.
